


Penny For Your Thoughts

by dreams_love_magic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreams_love_magic/pseuds/dreams_love_magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite having spent quite a bit of time with the newly returned vampire, you have never seen his fangs. Why is that? And more importantly...can you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penny For Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Not only is this my first fanfic in...pretty much forever, but it is also my writing debut in the Supernatural fandom. And my first reader insert. Yikes. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Benny never showed his fangs.

It was something you had noticed his first week at the bunker. At first you thought maybe he was adjusting, or ashamed, or scared. Hell, maybe it was all of the above. After all, he had been through an unbelievable experience, going through Purgatory twice and whatnot. Dean’s first demand post-trials had been to find a way to retrieve his southern friend - since Benny had saved Sam’s life and allowed Bobby entrance to heaven, there didn’t seem to be much of an argument to make.

It had been a bit of a shock to hear that you were going to roll straight on into Purgatory to yank out a vampire. But it was only fair, Dean had argued, not to mention the two had some kind of bromance “history”. Sam’s face had twisted at that, but you hadn’t asked.

It hadn’t been easy, but the three of you had faced much worse. Well, _they_ had at least. You were still new at this; ‘wide-eyed and dripping’, as Dean would say. He was charming in that way.

Benny fit in well almost immediately, though Sam would never admit it outloud. Despite the moose’s own forays into relationships with demons and other assorted monsters, something about having a vampire living under the same roof really seemed to trip him up. He and Dean still fought about it a lot, something that seemed to both amuse and dismay the vamp in question. He hadn’t offered to leave, though, and that more than anything told you how lonely he was. You had overheard that Dean had abandoned him before, which couldn’t have been easy on him. You had a soft heart; it had always endeared you to others in the past, but now Dean used it as another excuse to try to keep you from hunting.

So the brothers bickered a lot, and hunted a few smaller cases solo. Well, Dean often took Cas and Lord knew Sam could hunt by himself just fine; the man was a mountain. Benny had offered once to accompany Sam on a salt and burn, and the bitter look he had been given in return made had made the vampire’s lips quirk up in amusement. He didn’t antagonize Sam, not exactly, but he didn’t seem to mind making him uncomfortable. There was a story there, but as usual the boys kept it to themselves.

The point was, you had been cashing in a lot of newly earned free time with Benny the vampire and you had never seen his fangs. It was almost disappointing. It was impossible to be afraid of his easy smile and Southern drawl, and that kind of made you itch to see them more. But it wasn’t just something you could ask, was it? It seemed impolite somehow, though you had never heard anyone speak of vampire etiquette. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

The sudden materializing of the very voice you had been contemplating made you blink a few times, and then the man of your thoughts was sitting across from you at the large bunker table. Had he been there this whole time? Come to think of it, how long had you been sitting here wool-gathering about his teeth? You shook off your daze and allowed your traditional smirk to twist your lips. 

“Aw, come on. If a girl’s gonna share her own private thoughts, isn’t she entitled to more than a piece of copper?” Benny grinned back at you, and it was just that easy. It always was, with the two of you.

“Sounds like you been thinkin’ some pricey things there, sugar,” he drawled, leaning back in his chair as if it were a throne. 

“Nah, just trying to earn a living.” He chuckled at that, the sound creating a warm feeling in your chest that you refused to analyze, and then tilted his head toward you as if he were tipping his customary hat. It was a gesture you had seen him make more than once, which made it beyond easy to picture now. You liked that he did that: it might have been old-fashioned or even other-worldly, but gentleman were few and far between nowadays, especially given your lifestyle. Not to mention Benny was always content to let you keep your thoughts to yourself. It occurred to you that it was probably because he had decades of dark thoughts unshared up in that noggin of his, which made your smile fade slowly. He watched you, ever the embodiment of patience, and you could feel yourself crack under that steady gaze. 

“Why haven’t I seen your fangs?”

Both his eyebrows raised. You had obviously surprised him, and right after the self-reminder about how old he was the thought gave you a feeling of triumph. Now it was _his_ turn to shift in his chair-throne, and for a second you wanted to apologize. 

“I feed in my room,” was all he offered, and there was a long beat of silence as you expected him to add more. When all he did was stare at you, you felt compelled to continue.

“Well, yeah, but…” It was awkward now. He obviously had no idea where you were going with this, and come to think of it neither did you. Should you leave? You should leave. You were right in the middle of inventing a lame excuse when he cleared his throat.

“You don’t seem the type to go around poking at monsters, darlin’.” It might have sounded like a warning to anyone else, but you had known him long enough now to sense his discomfort. His self-loathing was always floating at the surface, ready to sink down or rise up depending on whom he was dealing with at the moment. The man was an enigma, and the desire to learn more about him always shoved away your shyness and made you braver.

“You aren’t scary.”

Well there was brave and there was rude, and that was probably a bad start. The look on Benny’s face could be interpreted as either amused or offended, so you hurried to finish. “I mean...you’re a vampire. And I’ve heard stories about your past from Dean and I’ve even hunted a few on my own. So.”

“This what you were thinkin’ about so heavy just a bit ago?” 

You nodded immediately, not having the grace to lie politely. He nodded once in return, a slow bob of his head that could really mean anything. His eyes then narrowed just the tiniest bit, enough that you could hear the question he wanted to ask. 

“What I mean to say is that you are different. In a good way. And sometimes I forget that you’re a vamp.”

There. That should work, right? Explanatory and non-offensive. Well, at least you hoped. He hadn’t responded yet, just kept watching you with those amused eyes. It was definitely amusement you were reading, and now you felt embarrassed. All this over an extra set of teeth.

“Sorry, I think. I should….I’m gonna go.” 

Smooth. You rose from your chair and prepared to dart away, but a raspy call of your name stopped you. A creaking sound had you turning to see Benny had risen from his chair and was walking your way. You could feel heat fanning your face, and wasn’t that wonderful? You were left feeling like a little girl, especially in the presence of someone who had lived double your entire lifespan, if not more. Perfect.

“You wanna see my fangs?” he questioned, his tone devoid of any emotion that would allow you to pinpoint his headspace. You stared back at him, entranced, and before you could formulate an actual response you felt yourself nodding. There was no fear anywhere in you, just an intense curiosity and trust. Within moments, he was peeling back his lips to reveal a mouthful of sharp points and glinting white.

You hadn’t been lying when you told him you had faced vamps before, so you knew about the whole ‘extra-set-of-teeth-in-gums’ thing. Yet somehow you had still expected Benny’s face to contort into something more...monster-y. Here he was, the exact same Benny as before just...with more added. He slid the fangs away, no audible sound accompanying the motion, and just stared at you. You knew he was waiting for a reaction, but you had nothing to give him.

It didn’t take long for his face to fall, a mask coming over him that you had seen multiple times when he was facing Sam. He didn’t even seem upset - he seemed resigned, almost like he had expected you to hate him and you had lived up to promise. Like he had just foreseen the end of all those late night talks and midnight snacks. Those stupid old movies that you hated but watched with him anyway because you loved hearing him talk about what it was actually like back then. His shoulders twisted just the slightest bit, signaling the beginning of his turn away from you, and before you could blink you had pulled him back around and slanted your lips over his.

Huh. You hadn’t seen that one coming. Of course, if his muffled grunt was anything to go by, neither had he. He didn’t push you away, and that gave you the strength to slot his bottom lip between your own and tug a bit. He pulled away at that, and you jerked back so hard that you would have fallen without his grip on your arms. 

“What are you doin’, cher?” His voice was desperate, confused, hopeful and a lot of other things. You couldn’t handle hearing the disbelief in that voice, so you leaned forward to catch his lips again. His grip on you was tight, however, and he kept you at arm’s length. “Y/N. Stop.”

Oh. _Oh_. Well this was hella awkward. He might not be willing to let you closer, but he didn’t fight you pulling away. His fingertips traced along your forearms as you stepped back, and that last lingering touch from him made you shudder. You raised a hand to your lips, pressing tight against soft tissue to hold back all the stupid things you wanted to say. He didn’t step toward you, but he didn’t look away from you either.

“Y/N,” he began, but something about your dazed face had him switching tactics. His astonished mein faded into a grin you recognized. “Penny for your thoughts?” 

You felt your smile form under your own fingertips, and the feeling allowed you to drop your arm to swing at your side. “These are worth at least a dollar, Tex.” 

For once he didn’t roll his eyes, didn’t correct your misplaced nickname from the first time you had met. He just stared at you, at your eyes and then at your lips, and then back to your eyes. You wondered what he was seeing on your face, because you sure as hell didn’t know what you were feeling. 

“Well I don’t have nothin’ on me. How about I owe you that dollar?”

Damn. His charm had backed you into a corner, calling your bluff with sophisticated ease. You sighed, and it came out a bit harsher than you had intended. Benny didn’t flinch.

“You still aren’t scary, you know.” It really wasn’t what you had intended to say, but it was the right thing. You could tell because Benny looked like he had just seen sunlight for the first time, like he had just re-emerged from Purgatory again when he was sure this time that there was no getting out. It took him two steps to be in front of you again, and this time it was he who initiated the kiss. 

A heat flooded through you that burned like a physical pain, like someone had lit the burner under you and walked away. You whined against his lips at the feeling, the sound clawing up from the pit of your stomach to squeeze out into the space between your lips. He chuckled at your desperation, his tongue tracing your bottom lip before dancing away.

“Maybe you just haven’t seen me at the right time,” he taunted, walking against you until your back hit the wall. He didn’t allow you a response, claiming your mouth again almost before the words were out of his mouth. It was like he couldn’t get enough now that he knew he had your permission. It stole your breath away, those kisses, that desperation - made it hard to focus, and within only a few long moments your head was swimming. Did he even need to breathe at all?

“And what time is that?” you finally questioned, and it was far too breathless for your own pride. Trying to follow his easy banter this time was like trying to hold butter. His wide grin to your response was its own answer, and the thrill of anticipation shot through you like a bullet. 

“Y/N!” Dean’s voice carried through the bunker, echoed by the sound of the heavy metal door slamming behind him. Benny stepped away from you slowly, nothing like the guilty jump you had just given against him. He didn’t look chagrined at all. In fact, you were pretty sure that was a wink the saucy vampire had just sent you, but Dean came around the corner before you could do much analyzing. He stopped short at the sight of the two of you, staring in a way that was typical, unsubtle Dean. 

“Welcome back, brother,” came a drawl from your right, and you added a weak wave to the sentiment. Dean quickly shook off whatever suspicion might have gripped him and tossed his jacket against the chair (missing and hitting the floor, which you guessed you would be picking up later). He launched immediately into a thrilling tale that you didn’t even try to follow. Benny had killed your brain power with just his kisses, and you were woman enough to admit it. The vampire sent you a heated look over his shoulder as he followed his best friend into the kitchen, and that one look promised that this moment was not over.

And that was the farthest thing from scary you could imagine.


End file.
